Mania
by Yaoimelody
Summary: human!AU How mornings go lately for the odd couple, then a promised date... Two-shot now c:
1. Chapter 1

Benson awoke slowly, loving how natural it was. Sitting up slowly and lightly scratching his stubble-covered chin, he stared around. Remembering that he now lived in the room that was once shared by his boyfriend and Rigby, the bed he was in was no other than Mordecai's, since so far his bed and frame were not picked out yet, but he knew the blue-adorned liked this arrangement. It was tempting to tell the other that he liked it too, but he didn't want to move too fast…

Mordecai walked into the open doorway, clothed in his usual electric blue jacket and black v-neck shirt, and with faded dark red skinny jeans and black converses. Benson was tired of telling the gangly man that he wasn't a teenager anymore, but the other could still pull it off as an adult. It was unusual he had no makeup, but then that would change soon, since the blue-haired younger then sat at the mirrored dresser ('It's not a vanity, dude!') and pulled out some dusky blue eye shadow.

"Hey Mordecai," tried the brunet, slipping out of the bed in his pajamas, and glanced at the alarm clock. He nearly had a heart attack- it was nearly eight. "You turned off my alarm clock?"

Peering at his through the mirror, Mordecai bit his lower lip and finished the shadow, "Uh, yeah, but… We don't need to be out there until nine anyways, I was going to wake you up soon myself." Starting up with the eyeliner pencil, he ignored the quick glare shot his way.

The boss grumbled and grabbed his clothes, rushing to the bathroom even though he had more than enough time for his own routine. By seeing the blue dye out, he knew the employee had just done so this morning, which made sense why Mordecai was actually up before the older. Shucking the pajamas off carelessly, he pulled on his usual jeans and button up shirt, brushed his hair and teeth, and then left the bathroom with his bundled sleepwear lazily. Entering his new bedroom again, he watched Mordecai stick in his dangling blue jay feather earring and then brush through the silky shoulder-length hair. The man sighed as he put the brush down, and turned around to face his decade older boyfriend.

"So…" blushed Benson slowly, "How would you get me up?" At no response, he about repeated it until he was practically shoved onto the bed. On his back, he stared up to see Mordecai hovering over him, and got gently smacked with the feather as the face got closer, but didn't get a chance to say anything and the mouth was soon on his own. Not wanting to be outdone, the brunet waiting until they broke slowly, then wrapped his arms around the other's neck and nearly slammed their faces together in a deep kiss; knowing fully well that his boyfriend liked spur-of-the-moment. As lithe fingers began to undo a few buttons on Benson's shirt-

"Hey Mordecai, Pops made-" causing all three of them to freeze, and then Rigby averted his eyes from the couple, "There's this great new invention called a door, you know."

Benson gave an irked stare and pushed Mordecai lightly so he could get space to get up, "There's this great new invention called 'getting fired' for testing your boss, you know." It wasn't meant to sound too angry, but enough to give the other brunet a hint. After Rigby left after giving up, he glanced at the taller individual who was getting up as well, "Why did you suddenly-" He was then kissed again.

They broke apart, the employee grinning madly, "You wanted to know how I would wake you up, right?"

"Go get breakfast," the opposing jokingly rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Yes, sir," Mordecai said in a voice mocking seriousness, and left the room with a stupid smile.

Unsure whether he was hungry or not, the brunet followed his partner out the room eventually. He went to the breakfast table to find the two over-familiar slackers at the kitchen table, waving an arm over their heads for whatever reason and practically yelling an "Oh!" like usual. Hoping there was no mess, the oldest sat down at the open seat next to his boyfriend. Relieved at his suspicion not being true, he sat back and glanced at what they were having. Then they went into a rhyme for the cereal, and Benson felt like the two were indeed separated brothers at birth.

After his appetite went away, the boss got up slowly and went outside to start getting to his own work. Skips, who went to go fix something on the shed, followed him out and Pops rushed off to follow a butterfly that was twisting throughout the wind. Benson went to the trusty golf cart and sat on the inside slowly; enjoying the silence for whatever time he had left. Sure Mordecai was pretty quiet usually, but Rigby always egged him on to be louder.

"Dude, it's Friday, yeah-yuh!" the short brunet couldn't contain his excitement that he would soon be met by the weekend.

Mordecai joined him in laughter, but then spotted Benson starting to write on his clipboard, "Hey, I'll catch up, I gotta talk to Benson real quick," then elbowed the smaller male as he made an inappropriate remark. He made it over and sat on the passenger side eagerly, "How about we go out tonight?"

Benson blinked, "No Rigby?"

The blue-haired boy quickly shook his head, "Just us, I swear."

Unable to help but believe his boyfriend of course, he smiled and nodded, "Yeah I'd like that…" Then he began to drive around and get him where he was now near Rigby, "Alright get back to work."

As Mordecai left the cart to go work with his best friend, he couldn't help but smile during it. This time he'd make sure it was unbelievably romantic, like he knew Benson secretly wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Benson, ready for that date?" grinned Mordecai, startling the brunet from his scribbling on the clipboard in the golf cart later that day after work.

The boss looked up to see his younger boyfriend… dressed very nicely. He had on a raven form-fitting polo, the same skinny jeans in grey, with dress shoe looking boots. It was casual mixed with date-worthy attire, and this made Benson feel better. Today had been pretty bad during the actual work hour; mostly because Rigby wouldn't work for whatever reason it was this time. Maybe he didn't have one at all, and enjoyed getting yelled at for being a slacker...

At the gaping, the gangly male held out his arm helpfully, hoping to get an agreeing response. Ignoring the clipboard easily, the brunet took the hand eagerly, getting out. "Maybe I should go change," mumbled Benson as they went towards his car. Even though he dressed nicely for work, perhaps it wasn't good enough.

"Dude chill, it's not like it'll matter," smiling despite the look he got, Mordecai went to open the passenger door eagerly, allowing the shorter man a way to get in and get settled before he closed the door sweetly and moved to the other side. It was decided they could both use the car, and Mordecai had been last with the keys, and thankfully didn't loose them. "Okay, so I'm thinking some food that's quickly made, because I'm hoping my idea will work out… You know?"

Sighing the brunet shrugged, unsure whether or not it would be any fun after all," What exactly will we be doing then? It's not just a food date this time?"

"I want to do something nice this time, you know?" Tried Mordecai, noticing the stare he received from the other. "So we can eat out food while it happens?" Blushing a bit at how that sounded, he went back to staring at the road as he finally backed out of the parking area of the park. As his phone buzzed, Benson startled, but checking it after tugging it out of his pocket, it was merely Pops checking in… /Benson, don't forget to give Mordecai extra love after he surprises you ;D/

Growing a deep red from how that looked, he gulped and hid the screen from the curious eyes of his boyfriend… /Pops, you know what a winking face means, right?/

/Good luck? :D/ At least Pops was somewhat getting a hang of icons, which he currently loved to use no matter what in a text, it seemed.

/Thanks./ Benson decided on awkwardly, and continued to peer out the window on the side of the car, clearly bored now.

They finally stopped, but it was at a local food chain's drive by window, Mordecai knew what his boyfriend liked here, so he went ahead and ordered for the both of them. For Benson it was only fries, but Mordecai usually shared his soda and only liked fries here too. Small world, you could say to that. After they were handed the order at the next window and the blue-haired paid quickly, the younger placed the order bag in-between the seats and the drink in the holder attached to the lower headboard.

Continuing on their way, Benson realized they weren't going to a local area and the other male had something up his sleeve for sure. They stopped at an overview of the city and the sunset was starting soon, it looked like. Smiling to himself, the brunet got out of the car as it unlocked and watched as Mordecai put the food on the middle of the hood, by the windshield wipers. Then the tall male got up and was on his back eagerly, patting the automobile to egg his unsure boyfriend to do it as well. After a little bit of convincing silently, the brunet reluctantly got up on his trusty car slowly.

They weren't able to get to each other fully, not wanting to crush their fries and the drink, so the food was moved a bit down so at least their upper bodies could get close and the fries were at an arm's length distance. It turned out they really liked cuddling, which surprised Benson more so than Mordecai, since the boss usually hated when his personal space was invaded for too long. Maybe it was the idea or just his boyfriend that made it enjoyable. The blue jay obsessed man reached a bit forward to drag the bag forward, and dug his hand in to take out his little folding makeshift holder of fries. He took a particularly longer fry and stuck some of it in his mouth, then leaned forward to offer the other side to Benson.

Rolling his eyes a bit, the brunet leaned in to take the other end of the fried potato; the gluttony pleasure of eating one was very appeasing. Especially now, since before the older could separate their faces, he was kissed nicely and the taste of the salt was all over now. They began to snicker at this, and licked their own lips, Mordecai slipping in a wink and earned a blush in return. The kiss started up again, but a vibrating noise sounded short and sweet every so often, startling Benson, until he saw the other open up the cell phone, only to turn it to silent actually. His boyfriend made an approving face, "Ignoring Rigby? Can this day get any better?"

Mordecai chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, we can eat now, but soon… you'll see."

The older male wanted nothing more than to know what in the world would happen, but grabbed his own fry sleeve and dug in eagerly. Neither really spoke, just enjoyed the silence; besides the soft chewing of the crispy delights. His own phone started, but his gangly partner motioned to check it, confusing the man considerably. Staring down at the dark red electronic, he saw it read, /Oh Benson, it's starting! The glorious sunset! That's what I was talking about! c:/

"Oh," said the texted man, and he looked up to see the scene of it slowly making its way down vertically. Like a burning our light bulb in a vast room, it began to become very dusky and Benson subconsciously moved in closer to his boyfriend.

"Sorry it's nothing too big, but I wanted to watch the sunset with you. I know you like it, so why not, right?" It clearly touched the brunet, because he threw his arms around the blue-haired individual with much vigor. Thankfully the pop was empty, since it was knocked off the hood with a swinging leg accidently.

Not like he cared, though, it was better than something flashy or expensive, "No, this is amazing Mordecai, I'm glad you didn't waste money on me to impress me."

"True," smiled the taller boy, enjoying that his boyfriend was just the right height to rest his chin on Benson's head, "But it would be worth it, seeing as it's you."

The hug broke slightly so the brunet could rear his head back with a raised brow, but as the other was smacked with a freed hand, Mordecai spied the hidden loving smile.


End file.
